


Haunted House

by StarCharm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCharm/pseuds/StarCharm
Summary: Upon visiting Disney Town Terra, Aqua and Ven encounter the newest attraction of the Dream Festival. Ventus might not be so fond of the idea. Venqua.





	

The eerie and spooky aura emanating from the haunted house disturbed Ventus slightly, considering it completely stood out from the bright and colorful atmosphere of Disney Town. The citizens figured it’d be a great and different attraction to peak the attention of customers, but Ven thought it didn’t belong to the Dream Festival at all.

“Come on guys let’s go!” Terra urged enthusiastically and stepped forward, not bothering to wait for his friends.

Ventus fidgeted where he stood, assessing the building up and down. “I don’t know…” He murmured unwilling.

However Terra had already gone inside. Ven sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, confused as to why he was so edgy. It’s not like there were real ghosts or monsters, this was just a harmless attraction intended to be fun.

“Are you okay Ven?” Aqua asked preoccupied, very much aware of the boy’s sudden change of mood.

Suddenly taken out from his thoughts Ven jolted back to reality, realizing just then that Aqua had not followed Terra. “What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine.” He lied out of instinct.

Aqua frowned unconvinced, knowing real well whenever Ven was lying. “We should get going, we don’t want to leave Terra by himself.” She patted Ven’s shoulder reassuringly, encouraging him to follow her inside.

Upon stepping in they were both engulfed in darkness. Ven swallowed nervously, feeling uncomfortable at not seeing his surroundings. The only light that guided them forward were the bat and ghost-shaped ornaments on the walls glowing in fluorescent purple, orange and green lights.

Their footsteps resounded and echoed unsettlingly, their breathing and movements being heard clearly due the sudden lack of the cheerful music outside.

“Terra?” Aqua called through the darkness.

A high pitched laughter came as reply and Ven jumped alarmed, unconsciously clutching onto Aqua’s arm.

“Maybe we should go back and wait for him outside.” Ven suggested shakily.

“Nothing is going to happen to you Ven.” She comforted him with an amused smile, doing her best to not seem as if she was enjoying his scared demeanor. “Besides, Terra is probably at the other side waiting for us.”

Ven scowled hesitantly not uttering a single word.

“Here.” Aqua took hold of Ven’s hand and squeezed it gently in her grasp. “Will you feel better if I hold your hand?”

Ven could feel his ears get warmer and his heart race faster out of the butterflies in his stomach. He nodded bashfully, grateful that the darkness prevented Aqua from seeing the light pink hue that adorned his cheeks.

‘Her hand is so warm...’ Ven thought inwardly, treasuring the feeling of Aqua’s fingers intertwined with his.

As they kept going forward masks and ghosts made out of sheets began to appear dangling from the ceiling, barely touching Aqua’s head. “Terra?” She kept calling for him, earning no response.

“What if a ghost ate him?” Ven asked in a whisper, genuinely preoccupied.

“I don’t think ghosts would eat people.” Aqua replied with a chuckle. “He’s fine Ven, don’t worry.”

BAM!

“Ahh!” Ven shrieked in surprise, completely taken off guard by the banging behind the walls.

Almost immediately Aqua tightened the grip on his hand, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb soothingly. “It’s okay.” She murmured.

His fears washed away like magic and a fuzzy warm feeling invaded his chest. If this kept going without a doubt Ven’s heart would get exhausted from the constant rush of emotions.

“T-Thank you.” He replied shyly.

“It’s alright Ven, I think we’re almost at the end.”

‘Ah, I don’t want to ever reach the exit…’ He hoped wishfully, realizing getting scared was worth it if he got to keep holding Aqua’s hand.

Sure enough just as she had expected they saw not so far ahead a green sign that read ‘Exit’. Ven frowned disappointed; at least he got to make the most of it while it lasted.

“You see? It wasn’t that bad.”

“I guess not.” He chuckled nervously.

Aqua stopped right in front of the exit and turned to look in Ven’s direction. “I could tell you were a little scared, but you came with me anyway. Truth is I wanted to see the haunted house too, so thank you for not leaving me by myself.” She spoke softly and leaned down to kiss Ven’s cheek in gratitude.

Ven remained speechless, feeling that if he said anything his heart would burst out of his chest.

Aqua laughed and guided him outside, back to the cheerful reality of the Dream Festival where Terra was waiting for them.

“There you are! For a moment I thought you’d be too scared.” Terra taunted them with a sly smirk, only to arc an eyebrow mischievously at seeing their clasped hands.

“Scared? Stop joking Terra, there was no way we’d stay behind. Right Ven?” Aqua finally let go of Ven’s hand, dismissing Terra’s gesture to stroke Ven’s hair playfully.

“Yeah, of course not.” He replied with a smile, feeling Aqua’s kiss still lingering in his cheek.


End file.
